Pups Get Frost-Burn!
Pups Get Frost-Burn! While things back in Adventure Bay are rather calm, the same cannot be said for elsewhere in the country. A PAW Patrol team is called to the lakeside city of New Estermere, located at the base of Mount Estermere and the surrounding mountains, to respond to an emergency regarding the ski lifts and a recent blizzard that has stranded some athletes in the vast mountain range. However, two mischievous pups want to help the PAW Patrol however they can, and unwillingly do more harm than good. How will Centurion, Tundra, and the PAW Patrol solve all the problems caused by Queimar and Nevasca? -------------------- Scene 1: New Estermere - Lake District Fourteen years ago... The cold, crisp air of night permeated itself throughout the dimly-lit city of New Estermere. The streets were coated with a thin layer of slippery ice while the tall, metal lamps created a beautiful, soft shine on the hanging icicles. A lone, Bernese Mountain Dog, tall and muscular, ran up to the steps of an orphanage. Warm lights shone from within... However the night was silent, as if it were trying to keep a baby asleep. The Bernese Mountain Dog placed on the front steps a small woven basket. A few soft 'coo's were heard from the warm, plaid blankets inside the basket. He looked at them... His children... In remorse and sadness. The two Bernese Mountain twins lay with their little eyes closed. He gently stroked one of their chubby cheeks, and smiled at them one last time. He placed a letter on the basket, knocked on the orphanage door, and awaited a response. He quickly said, "Goodbye... This is for your own good..." before breaking off into a sprint... A tall, white canine adolescent with floppy ears and a black jacket opened the creaking doors, looked around for any figure to address, before looking down at the two pups. She knelt down and picked up the letter and tilted her head in confusion. "Hey, Mom?" She called back into the warm cottage. "Mom?!" She cried. "You might want to see this...!" The letter only had two hyphenated words on the envelope that read 'Flameante-Sneigowski'... The letter itself uttered only six words, deep and strong. She picked up the basket and carried the two pups inside as they slept peacefully... The words still shouted in her mind... "Their names are Queimar and Nevasca..." Eight years later... "Get those pups! Someone stop them!" The voices of anger and annoyance echoed through the streets as two Bernese Mountain pups ran down the street with a half a dozen annoyed skiers and snowboarders behind them. Cold snowballs flew back and forth between the pups and the athletes. "Can't catch us!!" The young boy, Queimar, exclaimed. He ran alongside his sister ecstatically. The girl stuck her tongue out with a giggle. "We're just having fun!!" cheered Nevasca. She and her brother wore identical blue shirts with the sleeves rolled up. Queimar wore a pair of black denim pants obviously big on him. The belt flopped around as he ran. It seemed that the two would escape, however they crashed into a concrete wall coated in fur. The twins fell backwards onto their fluffy tails, and looked up in nervousness. The tall security guard looked down upon them with a stoic glare... Queimar and Nevasca gulped in fear... As the security guard, clad in blue and black, carried the two Bernese Mountain twins by their collars, Queimar and Nevasca squirmed around, rapidly rattling off complaints and objections... The tall black Mastiff walked to the front doors of the orphanage. The doors creaked open, and there stood the caretaker with a look of disappointment. With a sigh, the white canine muttered, "What did they do this time...?" "Nothing!!" Queimar and Nevasca both exclaimed simultaneously. Eyeing the tear in his jeans, Queimar wiped the excess snow off of his knees hastily. After a quick roll of the eyes, the Mastiff-guard replied sternly with his face of wrinkles. "Caught stirring trouble on the mountains... Caused a huge back-up of skiers with a massive snowball fight..." Queimar scoffed at the explanation. "It wasn't a huge back-up..." He groaned. "besides, a lot of people like our snowball fights!" "Yeah!" protested Nevasca. "Some of the skiers, snowboarders and other pups even joined us!" The two twins folded their arms in a pout. The Mastiff-Guard rolled his eyes yet again. "That still doesn't excuse what you two have done!" He yelled angrily. "This is the fourth time this month!" The white canine tilted her head slightly. She sighed once more before addressing the black Mastiff. "Kingsley... Please..." She said. The Mastiff set the two Bernese Mountain twins on the floor, and they scurried behind the white canine. The white canine wore a soft smile before she said, "They're only pups, Kingsley... Let them play the part." "They're disruptive and destructive!" Kingsley replied. "Sooner or later, they'll cause something much worse than a snowball riot!" The white canine shot a glare at Kingsley, whose eyes widened at the sharp glare. "Very well... My apologies, Ms. Albina..." He gave a quick salute, turned around and walked away with a wave goodbye and a scowl on his face... As the caretaker Albina waved at Kingsley, Queimar and Nevasca thought they'd take the opportunity to try to sneak away... Ever so silently, they tiptoe'd away from their caretaker... Albina cleared her throat and growled, "Queimar! Nevasca!" The two pups slowly turned around with nervous smiles, giggling with a slight hint of fear. Albina knelt down to the two pups. "I know you're better than that..." She said. "You know you can't be causing problems of that magnitude! How would the PAW Patrol think of you two and your antics? They solve the issues that you cause!" The two twins looked down in despair, and then glared up at Albina with puppy-eye expressions. "We're sorry, Miss..." sighed Queimar and Nevasca. Albina let out a soft sigh before gently hugging the two pups. "I remember when my daughter found you on the steps eight years ago... Such adorable little pups..." She said. "You've changed, Queimar and Nevasca Flameante-Sniegowski... Please... Try not to cause so much trouble?" Albina asked with a soothing tone. "We'll try~!" replied Queimar and Nevasca. Of course... This isn't the first time they've said that, nor will it be the last. Six years later... As the years rolled by, Queimar and Nevasca grew greatly in height and very little in maturity. As Kingsley walked out of the security office at Mount Estermere's main ski lodge, buckets upon buckets of snow and slush tipped over with a clang, and the black Mastiff, whom is happily married to Albina's daughter, Haukea, let out a forced sigh and promptly yelled, "Queimar!! Nevasca!!" The two Bernese Mountain twins scurried away, giggling at their successful scheme. Queimar's jeans fit him better, albeit being torn and worn... They were all he had. Nevasca is in the same boat with her skirt. Yet somehow, their identical white shirt underneath blue t-shirts had minimal wear and tear. Queimar and Nevasca turned around abruptly, almost screeching to a halt when the scent of incoming weather pinched their wet noses. They turned around see dark clouds rolling in from the mountains. "You smell it too?" Nevasca asked her brother, hugging his arm. Queimar gave a quick nod in reply. "Yeah... Incoming blizzard... Precipitation has a peculiar smell..." If only they knew... Scene 2: The Lookout (Scene Change: Saracco's Badge) (NOT DONE YET BUT LONG OVERDUE) Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories by DJ.RJ.Centurion Category:First Gen Story Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Stories Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Episodes Category:Anthro Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Fanon Crossovers Category:Fanon Episode Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story